Mi amor siempre te acompañará
by lauxan
Summary: El amor entre Chikane y Himeko trasciende las vidas. Femslash, si no te agrada, no lo abras.


Despierto.

Trato de aferrarme desesperadamente a los últimos jirones de mi sueño, destrozados vilmente por la vigilia que acude corriendo a quienes no la llaman ni la necesitan, ojalá pudiese no despertar nunca más.

Puedo notar en mi rostro el calor del sol matutino adentrándose a raudales por mis ventanas, oigo el alegre trinar de los despreocupados pájaros que se posan en los alféizares y dan saltos como instando a la gente a que salgan a disfrutar de éste nuevo día que se nos brinda.

Pero en mi mundo el sol ya no brilla ni da calor, los pájaros, lejos de enmudecer, gritan de forma estridente y molesta, toda alegría ha abandonado mi vida desde el mismo momento en que tú abandonaste este mundo.

Sin abrir los ojos, me esfuerzo en tratar de recomponer el enorme rompecabezas en que se ha convertido mi sueño, antes tan claro y lógico voy perdiendo lentamente los últimos vestigios que me permitían encontrar calma y tranquilidad y voy sumiéndome lentamente en la desesperación que se está volviendo tan habitual en mí.

Me esfuerzo por tratar de volver a unir los pedazos que se han ido desfragmentando, ese sueño tan magnífico en el que era feliz, en el que todavía no se me había prohibido, del modo más cruel posible, sentir cualquier tipo de alegría. En ese perfecto mundo onírico en el que podía seguir viendo tu hermoso rostro al despertar, en el que el simple hecho de volver a ser consciente del mundo que me envuelve no me hacía sentir rota por dentro, en el que, estirando el brazo, podía acariciar tu cara con ternura.

En ése mundo soñado yo sería la primera en despertar, como de costumbre, y nada más abrir los ojos podría deleitarlos con la vista más preciosa que haya tenido humano alguno en este mundo frío y cruel hasta límites insospechados, ya que podría contemplar tu rostro junto al mío, a apenas unos milímetros tu nariz perfecta de la mía.

Me asalta el doloroso recuerdo de tu cuerpo junto al mío en una cama tantas veces compartida, te veías tan hermosa cuando dormías. Con el pelo deshilado y los ojos cerrados pero con una expresión de inmensa felicidad en la cara, como si estuvieras viviendo el momento más feliz en tu vida. Recuerdo que siempre me intrigaba y me preguntaba con qué estarías soñando, qué lograba hacerte tan inmensamente feliz.

Con un sentimiento de felicidad en mi pecho alargaba lentamente el brazo y comenzaba a delinear con suavidad tu nariz con la yema de los dedos, apenas tocándote pero produciéndote unas ligeras cosquillas que no lograban sacarte de tu ensueño, simplemente arrugabas tu naricilla y seguías durmiendo. Sin dejarme arredrar por la primera derrota continuaba perfilando tu rostro sin dejar un sólo milímetro sin acariciar y en ése preciso momento empezabas a refunfuñar mientras dabas manotazos al aire para tratar de detener el avance de mis dedos. Aquellos sencillos gestos me arrancaban la primera sonrisa de la mañana, tú siempre lograbas alegrar mi día sin siquiera proponértelo. Finalmente te girabas en un claro gesto para que te dejase en paz, pero nunca me he rendido con facilidad y mucho menos me sentía desalentada al tener a mi alcance tu suave espalda. Me acercaba con lentitud, deleitándome en ésos segundos de muda contemplación, amoldando mi cuerpo al tuyo te abrazaba suavemente por la cintura acariciando tu bajo vientre con mi mano derecha mientras con la izquierda apartaba unos mechones rebeldes de tu cuello y lo besaba con devoción bajando lentamente desde tu pequeña oreja y recorriendo todo tu dulce cuello hasta llegar a tu hombro.

Por fin mis esfuerzos obtenían la recompensa esperada y tú te despertabas con un suave gruñido de satisfacción, abrías tus enormes ojos color lila y me sonreías logrando que me derritiese por ti en un segundo, me besabas y hacíamos el amor con pasión y ternura, sin ninguna prisa pero recorriendo con deseo el cuerpo de la otra para saciar la necesidad vital de sentirnos unidas. Una vez satisfecha nuestra necesidad carnal yacíamos en la cama abrazadas y felices, en ése momento me saludabas y me deseabas un buen día, así nos quedábamos compartiendo nuestra intimidad y hablando en voz queda hasta que se hacía la hora de marcharnos a clase. En aquellos momentos de solaz, recuerdo haberte preguntado en más de una ocasión qué era lo habías estado soñando, qué te hacía tan feliz pero siempre me decías que no lo recordabas y, pese a mis continuos ruegos para sonsacarte información, siempre me contestabas del mismo modo.

"Es verdad que no me acuerdo Chikane-chan, pero seguro que en el sueño estaba junto a ti, tú eres lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz."

Con tan sólo una frase me habías hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, dejándome sin palabras. Me sonreías y me besabas con una dulzura y un cariño indescriptibles, haciéndome desear más, mucho más, pero quedándome con las ganas porque era tarde y había que prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Por fin me rindo y abro los ojos, estoy de cara a la ventana y puedo ver a los alegres pájaros danzar y juguetear frente a mí, un sentimiento de rabia se apodera de mi pecho, ¿cómo pueden ser tan felices?, ¿estar tan alegres cuando el único ser bueno y bello yace bajo tierra? Siento unas terribles ganas de apedrear a ésos pájaros descarados, hundo la cabeza en la almohada y grito con la rabia desesperada de quien a perdido sus ganas de vivir.

Sigo tendida en la cama, sin fuerzas para girarme y mirar el hueco que sigo reservando para ti. Me esfuerzo por millonésima vez en apenas una semana por recordar cualquier detalle de tu funeral y tu entierro, pero siempre es en vano, lo único que soy capaz de recordar es encontrarme junto a tu féretro, sin escuchar ni hablar con nadie. Sola y desesperada porque me habías abandonado, sumida en una soledad pesada y densa que me atrapaba, que me sigue atrapando cada día que pasa.

Me giro y ahí está el hueco que ocupaba tu pequeño cuerpo, un hueco tan inmensamente grande. Extiendo la mano y acaricio la sábana que debería estar sobre ti, envolviendo tu cuerpo. Una lágrima solitaria corre por mi mejilla, soy incapaz de derramar más, ya las gasté todas el primer día en que sentí la profunda soledad que reina en este mundo.

No sé cómo pero me he levantado, limpio el rastro que ha dejado la lágrima en mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano y empiezo a vestirme dispuesta a afrontar la tortura de un nuevo día de clases y compromisos sociales.

Paso por la cocina pero no hay nada preparado, llevo días sin apetito y sin apenas probar bocado, abro la nevera y miro con asco en su interior, sólo pensar en comer me revuelve el estómago. Sin tomar nada para desayunar me marcho de camino al instituto cabizbaja y evitando la mirada de cualquier curioso.

Durante el camino, una y otra vez acude a mi mente la única imagen nítida que tengo de tu entierro y veo tu féretro cerrado con tu joven y pequeño cuerpo dentro de él, condenado a pasar ahí el resto de la eternidad.

Llego al instituto esquivando chicas charlatanas para las que la vida no ha cambiado, evito todo contacto físico o visual con nadie, no quiero hablar ni quiero que me hablen. Llevo toda la semana evitando escuchar las palabras de pésame de todo el mundo, nadie puede sentirlo más que yo por mucho que me lo digan.

He llegado a nuestra aula antes de que dé la hora, me paro frente a la puerta cerrada y me preparo para la siguiente conmoción. Abro de un fuerte tirón y tomo aire, con la cabeza erguida entro en la sala con paso firme y decidido, doy tres pasos, siempre mirando al frente, hasta la mesa de la maestra y me paro. Cierro los ojos y respiro con tranquilidad para prepararme para el siguiente golpe a recibir, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ahí está tu pupitre, el último junto a la ventana, con una pequeña corona de flores blancas sobre la tabla para recordarte, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Mi cuerpo tiembla descontrolado, ésa simple corona me hunde en la más absoluta desesperación, me confirma a cada segundo del día que no estás y no me permite relajarme lo más mínimo ni tratar de olvidarme de tu ausencia, pese a lo duro que se me hace, no puedo enfadarme con aquellos que quieren honrar tu memoria, de modo que haciendo de tripas corazón camino con lentitud por el pasillo y me siento en mi mesa, justo delante de la tuya.

Suena la campana y trato de parecer serena y sosegada, pese a que desde que entré en la clase no hago más que notar tu suave perfume. Parece que estés aquí a mi lado, acompañándome en los buenos y en los malos momentos como siempre. Sigo yendo a clase porque es el lugar en el que te siento más cerca y pese al enorme ramo de flores que me recuerda tu ausencia, hay pequeños detalles que me hacen sentir tu presencia de modo inequívoco como tu perfume, tu suave fragancia sigue ahí para mí y durante las clases noto pequeños movimientos de la silla que yo no produzco, o de los bolígrafos y cuadernos. Sé que estás aquí conmigo y me siento más feliz de lo que lo estoy en todo el día.

Dejo pasar la mañana sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie que no sea los pequeños mensajes que recibo de ti, una compañera se me acerca y me murmura algo incomprensible para mí, no le contesto y se marcha. La maestra y mis compañeros no intentan sacarme de mi mundo, quiero creer que entienden mi estado y no quieren obligarme a romper mi caparazón, al menos aún no.

La hora del almuerzo la paso en clase y tú te quedas conmigo haciéndome compañía, mi corazón y mi alma me dicen que estás cerca y hasta el fin de las clases no te vas a marchar de aquí.

Por fin las horas de tranquilidad se acaban para mi, suena la campana y todos mis compañeros se marchan a casa corriendo, recojo mis cosas con desgana y salgo del aula que me hace tan feliz.

Tendría que marcharme directamente a casa pero me entretengo en el parque en el que solíamos pasear.

Mientras paseo una oscura nube apaga mi corazón, empiezo a tener un mal presentimiento que a cada paso que doy se hace más y más fuerte, mi mente está bloqueada y no consigo saber qué es lo que ocurre pero mi piel y mi corazón me advierten. Me detengo, justo en aquel lugar en el que estaba parada, algo había pasado justo ahí donde el sentimiento de miedo y dolor era mucho mayor, algo había pasado, pero ¿qué?

Desconcertada, me quedo parada mirando a mi alrededor y de repente lo veo, entre las junturas de las baldosas hay restos de sangre seca. Mi mente vuela entre los vagos recuerdos de aquel día y me esfuerzo para saber exactamente qué es lo que pasó.

Los dolorosos recuerdos acuden a mí lentamente, con parsimonia, mientras yo me exaspero y trato de que lleguen más rápido. Por fin logro recordarlo todo, ya no hay ninguna duda. Aquella sangre seca es la tuya.

Recuerdo con el dolor atenazando mi corazón aquel día de hace una semana, aquella fatídica tarde en que el destino nos separaría para siempre. Hasta aquel momento no había logrado recordar lo que había pasado, había estado en estado de shock todo éste tiempo, pero al ver esa mancha en el suelo, al sentir aquella maldad y aquel dolor de ésa tarde los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente como un torrente incontenible.

Puedo ver con total claridad tu rostro alegre pidiéndome que nos olvidáramos durante un rato de los deberes y nos relajáramos tranquilamente dando un paseo por el parque. Pese a lo cerca que estaban los exámenes no parecías preocupada para nada, sabías con absoluta certeza que ambas aprobaríamos sin problema y que yo incluso lograría la mejor calificación de la escuela. Sabías lo importantes que eran para mí mis estudios y siempre respetabas mis horas de repaso pero precisamente ésa tarde te apeteció dar un largo paseo y precisamente ésa tarde accedí a tus deseos, quién nos iba a decir el destino que nos esperaba entre aquellos frondosos árboles.

Paseamos tranquilamente a la agradable sombra que ofrecían las ramas, hablando tranquilamente, cogidas de la mano. Disfrutamos de la tranquilidad que ofrecía el parque prácticamente vacío, respirando el fragante aroma de los árboles y del suave trinar de los pájaros, disfrutamos de la mutua compañía hasta que llegamos a este punto. Aquí fue donde todo se precipitó en un vacío sin precedentes.

Caminábamos tranquilamente cuando cinco chicos nos cerraron el paso, sin mi katana traté de negociar con ellos para que nos dejaran pasar, tratamos que nos dejaran en paz pero no fue posible. Trataban de arrancarte de mi brazo, de separarme de ti mientras nos proferían todo tipo de insultos homofóbicos. Te rodeé con fuerza y pude impedir por un minuto más que nos separaran. Recuerdo nuestros gritos clamando auxilio a cualquier persona que anduviese cerca pero sin resultado, tal vez nos oyeron pero decidieron hacer oídos sordos.

Empezó una pelea y ambas nos defendimos como buenamente pudimos pero nuestra inferioridad era excesiva, nos golpeaban con rudeza aunque ellos no eran tratados de mejor forma. Con una enorme piedra logré ahuyentar a tres de los salvajes que nos atacaban pero cuando me giré te vi tendida en el suelo, con una navaja clavada en el vientre. Presa de una rabia sin parangón arremetí contra aquellos dos degenerados que te habían herido y le partí la cabeza al que tenía más cerca, eché a correr en dirección al otro chico y le golpeé repetidamente, trataba de protegerse la cabeza pero los fuertes golpes con los que le embestía se lo impedían. Por fin caí desmadejada sin sentido y desperté al día siguiente en mi cama, en mi cama vacía, en la cama en la que hubiese deseado no despertar nunca más.

No sé qué pasó desde el momento en que te vi en el suelo, apenas tengo conciencia de estar golpeando a ese hijo de la gran puta, he sentido cientos de veces las preguntas a mi alrededor pero no he podido contarlo, un extraño mutismo se ha apoderado de mi ser, no soy capaz de expresar mi pena en palabras y no hablo nunca con nadie más que conmigo misma, tal vez mi pena me esté arrojando al pozo de la locura, pero si no es contigo no quiero volver a hablar con nadie más.

Me arrodillo y acaricio las baldosas sobre las que reposó por última vez tu cuerpo herido, otra de mis solitarias lágrimas recorre con lentitud mi cara pero no la voy a detener, nunca las detengo porque quiero que todos sepan la tristeza que me produce tu ausencia.

Mientras estoy arrodillada oigo un trueno lejano, ya que yo ya no puedo derramar más lágrimas parece que el cielo lo hará por mí, y llorará tu pérdida junto a mis lágrimas secas. Sigo allí escuchando cómo se acerca paulatinamente la tormenta, de repente cae una gota en el seco reguero de sangre, oscureciéndolo levemente. Pronto el leve chispeo se convierte en un fuerte torrente, las lágrimas del cielo son frías y grandes.

"El mundo entero te llora, mi amor." Le digo a la mancha de tu sangre y me levanto, lista por fin para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. A esa casa tan enorme y cavernosa que ha perdido toda su calidez.

Camino sin prisa, ya no me importa mojarme porque estoy empapada desde que empezara la tormenta. Por fin he llegado a casa, dejo los zapatos en la entrada y camino hacia mi cuarto dejando un rastro de agua a mi paso. Recorro la mansión de punta a rabo tratando de ver si no estoy completamente sola, pero no hay nadie. De modo que me dirijo a mi habitación para prepararme un largo y reconfortante baño.

Me estoy preparando una bañera bien caliente cuando siento tu olor, de un salto me he incorporado como por resorte.

"¿Himeko?" Murmuro insegura, el denso silencio sólo roto por los truenos de la tormenta que arrecia a cada instante que pasa.

Empiezo a desnudarme con lentitud, insegura de lo que está pasando. No puedo permitir que una simple tormenta me asuste como a una pobre criatura, así que ya desnuda me sumerjo en el agua caliente.

Justo en éste momento en que meto el cuerpo en la bañera un relámpago alumbra hasta el más mínimo recoveco del baño, durante una fracción de segundo te he visto en la misma bañera que yo pero enfrente de mí, sólo que tú estás vestida con nuestro uniforme escolar.

"¡Himeko!" Grito a la tormenta mientras me abalanzo sobre el lado de la bañera donde te he intuido un segundo atrás, pero no estás ahí no hay nadie y nadie a contestado a mi llamada. ¿Tal vez no puedes contestarme?

Intento tranquilizarme respirando pausadamente, no puede ser, es completamente imposible que mis ojos te hayan visto en la bañera, tal vez fuese mi ferviente deseo de verte junto a mi.

Me vuelvo a sentar y me relajo un poco, pero en ése instante otro relámpago alumbra la habitación, ésta vez sí te veo con claridad. Estás tumbada en la bañera, pero ésta está vacía, y sostienes en tu mano una cuchilla, pareces estar intentando suicidarte, pero cómo. Cómo se puede suicidar alguien que ya ha muerto, de pronto una certeza me golpea en mi confuso cerebro, las partes que no lograba recordar o que no quería recordar de los últimos cinco días irrumpen en mi memoria con brutalidad.

Recuerdo la pelea, recuerdo reventarle la cabeza a aquel desgraciado, pero a mi espalda escucho un fuerte estampido, de repente la negrura nubla mis ojos y no soy capaz de despertar. Grito que no puedo irme, suplico por mi vida, ruego a todos los dioses porque no nos separen, porque no permitan que me marche, yo sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado para siempre, no pueden arrancarme de ti.

Entonces despierto en mi cama, sin apenas recuerdos de lo sucedido, sin poder saber porqué nadie me mira ni me habla, llevada por la rutina me levanto y corro hacia el tanatorio. El féretro que siempre recordaba cerrado estaba abierto y allí estaba mi cuerpo, yaciendo entre flores y pésames y junto a mi ataúd estás tú, llorando en silencio y sin separarte un segundo de mí.

Mi mente vuela incrédula y vuelvo a nuestra aula, aquel aula en la que ni siquiera la maestra me preguntaba cómo me encontraba. Ahí en el último pupitre sigue estando el silencioso y perfumado homenaje en tu memoria, sólo que no es en la tuya sino en la mía. Aquel era mi pupitre en las largas horas de escuela y por eso podía sentir tu presencia tan fuerte en clase, porque me sentaba sobre ti, me sentaba a través de ti. Y puesto que tú tampoco salías en la hora del almuerzo puedo intuir que también me sentías, que sabías que yo estaba allí junto a ti.

Y ahora, estás aquí, en mi casa en una tarde que la tormenta a convertido en noche, en la bañera de mi cuarto de baño vacía y con una cuchilla en la mano y las lágrimas surcándote el rostro, sin saber cómo me pongo a gritar y te veo levantar la cabeza. No sé qué exactamente pero parece que me estás oyendo.

Noto cómo la tormenta cobra mayor fuerza en el exterior, tengo que gritar más que ella para que puedas escucharme y entenderme.

- ¡HIMEKO!- Te grito desesperada, por fin parece que me has entendido y murmuras sin rastro de miedo en la voz.

- ¿Chikane-chan?- Veo la alegría en tus ojos.- Te estoy viendo Chicane-chan.-

Me sonríes y creo morir, pero no hay tiempo, parece que la tormenta me está haciendo de amplificador y de ése modo me ves y me oyes.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- Te pregunto.

- Me voy a reunir contigo mi amor.- En tu rostro hay una amplia pero triste sonrisa.- No puedo vivir sin ti por más que lo intento, no lo consigo.-

- Pero no puedes suicidarte Himeko, no quiero que dejes de vivir por mí.-

- Pero... yo quiero hacerlo Chikane-chan, no hago más que pensar en ti y si muero estaremos juntas.-

- No lo hagas.- Te pido entre lágrimas.

- ¿Estás... estás llorando?.- Me preguntas con la pena pintada en el rostro.

- Claro que estoy llorando, tienes que vivir por las dos. No quiero que vengas a este mundo se sombras, quiero que seas feliz y disfrutes de la vida.- Grito con las lágrimas surcándome la cara.- Vive y sé feliz, yo siempre te esperaré y cuando llegue el día del último viaje partiremos juntas y podremos reencarnarnos juntas ya que por muy lejos que estén nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas siempre estarán juntas y seremos capaces de encontrarnos entre los miles de millones de personas que pueblan la tierra.-

- Pero yo quiero que emprendamos ya nuestro viaje de reencuentro.- Me murmuras llorando quedamente.

- Yo puedo esperarte lo que haga falta mi amor, no cometas ninguna locura.-

Me acerco a ti, la tormenta está perdiendo fuerza y noto cómo estás dejando de verme, sé que no puedo tocarte porque nuestros cuerpos están en planos distintos pero me acerco y deposito un suave beso en tus labios, aunque no puedes notar mis labios ni yo los tuyos noto tu aliento dentro de mi. Ahora estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que haga falta y ya nunca jamás me podrán separar de ti.

EPÍLOGO:

El destino parece querer que tú y yo estemos juntas ya que apenas un mes después de mi muerte tuviste un trágico accidente de tráfico, vi cómo tu cuerpo era arrollado por un camión, pero ahí esperándome en la acera frente al semáforo en verde estaba tu alma inmortal, esperándome para comenzar nuestro nuevo viaje y afrontar todo aquello que nos depare el futuro.

Cogidas de la mano avanzamos sin miedo por el camino hacia la eternidad.


End file.
